


Please, warm me up

by purplejooong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejooong/pseuds/purplejooong
Summary: “Listen, there are only two ways to solve this: you get up and go back to your bed or you...” and by saying that, he opened his arms enough to make space for Mingi’s whole body, inviting him to “...come here, hug me and we sleep like that. Up to you.”Or(Mingi's bed is too cold to sleep in and Yunho comes to his rescue)
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Please, warm me up

Mingi tossed his slippers away, crawled up his bed and let out a sigh after straightening his back a little till he heard that gentle crack that sent away the stiffness. The day had been long and busy, exams were coming and he really didn’t have time to do any more than studying and working part time to the bar near the flats.

Luckily, he had been quiet enough to not wake up his roommate – and friend from some years now – Yunho, who was sleeping peacefully with his whole body wrapped under some light blue blankets. Mingi smiled noticing the way his cheeks puffed and his lips slightly pouted in his sleep, one of his hands clenched around the soft fabric keeping him warm. It was winter, the sun faded between clouds at the horizon way too early for Mingi’s liking, since it meant a cold breeze would accompany him every time he went out for work and – at the end of the day – came back.

And due the cold, his hands – no matter how much hand cream he used – and his lips – no matter how many lip balm he consumed – were always cracked and dry.

When he finally found a nice spot in his bed, he waited for the warmth of his body to mix along with the one provided by the bedsheets, yet it seemed to be way colder than usual; that made his attempts at sleeping tedious.

“Do you have trouble sleeping?”

Yunho’s hoarse voice captured Mingi’s attention, who darted his eyes up to meet the two round, sleepy black ones of his friend, who peeked at him from his bed without leaving it. The blankets hid half of his face, showing only the top of his head and Mingi found that cute.

“Did I wake you up?” he asked, his eyes still not breaking contact with the other one’s that blinked, the sleepy gaze resting in them the same way his black locks rested on the pillow: peaceful.

“You kept moving and I have light sleep, so yeah...not a big deal though.”

Mingi felt bad. He knew how Yunho was studying even more than him since he got some extra exams to do for that semester – he got two of them from the previous one, their university kindly decided to delay both of them due some unknown problems – and waking him up was the last thing Mingi wanted to. But Yunho was too pure at heart to make it weight on him, he would simply shook his head and say it’s not a big deal, as he did.

“I’m sorry” Mingi simply said, Yunho let his hand come out of the blanket to shoo his preoccupation away with a simple move.

“What’s the matter?” Yunho asked, his cheek brushed against the blanket as he spoke.

“My bed is too cold and it won’t warm up, somehow. I can’t fall asleep like that.”

And Yunho, as it was the most natural thing ever, straight up prosed with the sleepiest, fondest tone Mingi had to witness in the last period.

“Do you want to sleep with me? It’s pretty warm in here.”

Both of them had been friends since the first day they met in the university hall, Mingi still recalled how he spilled his coffee over Yunho’s bag and how Yunho just laughed out of it and offered the latter to buy him a new coffee because “he was standing in the way” and “it wasn’t his fault”. And, like so, Mingi just discovered Yunho was searching for a roommate and – since he was searching somewhere to stay – he just offered himself for the place to help with the bills, saying it was his way to say sorry for the bag ruined by the coffee.

Mingi looked straight into Yunho’s eyes for some seconds before coming out from the blankets, rub his arms at the sudden colder air that hit them and crawl into his friend’s bed. Not after Yunho lifted the blankets, though, informing Mingi he was wearing those soft tartan flannel pants they used to exchange sometimes and a simple long sleeves grey shirt.

When Yunho let the blankets fall on both their shoulders, Mingi realised the sudden closeness between their bodies; their limbs brushed clumsily as they adjusted in the bed and, after some minutes of toss and turning, they ended up looking at their own faces and laugh lovingly for the embarrassing situation.

“Listen, there are only two ways to solve this: you get up and go back to your bed or you...” and by saying that, he opened his arms enough to make space for Mingi’s whole body, inviting him _to_ “...come here, hug me and we sleep like that. Up to you.”

Not that they hadn’t been intimate before, but Mingi thanked the darkness hiding his flushed cheeks after hearing that. One thing was hugging Yunho that close when they were in any situation but laing in a bed under the same blankets, one was...that.

But it was definitely too cold to get out and back in his bed, so Mingi exhaled a breath and decided to slowly – and silently – cradle into Yunho’s arms, letting the weight of them encircle his shoulders.

“Ah- that’s definitely better. Did you shower?”

Yunho asked putting his nose into his hair, Mingi simply nodded as he felt the warm skin of Yunho’s neck brush on his nose, inviting him to bury in. And he did.

Mingi let his face bury at the base of Yunho’s neck , along with his whole body that bathed into Yunho’s warmth.

“I did before coming to bed” he said, his arms timidly encircled Yunho’s waist bringing him close.

Yunho smiled between Mingi’s lock and he could tell at how close his mouth was resting on the top of his forehead, almost brushing it as he spoke.

“I like your shampoo, the scent suits you.”

“Thanks.”

Silence came after that brief conversation and Mingi could finally feel tiredness take over and sleep making his way in, and Yunho’s hot skin – along with the circular movements he applied to his back, warming it up – made his lids close and his breath slow down to accommodate the upcoming rest.

“Mingi...” Yunho resumed, his tone low and a little bit less hoarse than before “...can I ask you something?”

“Go on” he said, his dry lips brushed on Yunho’s skin warming up.

“Can I kiss you?”

Mingi wished he heard wrong but Yunho’s face lowering to his own and making eye contact absolutely confirmed what he said. He was nibbling at his own perfectly heart shaped lips, those two puppy eyes staring deeply into Mingi’s sharper one that turned soft and confused at the request. Before he could answer, Yunho added.

“I mean you could say no if you want to...no pressure.”

“Why?” instead of giving an answer, Mingi simply returned with another question.

Yunho lowered his eyes a bit, his lashes fluttering sheepishly as his teeth sunk more into the pink lips. Mingi kept staring at him, his eyes analysing his expression to find any crack in it. Yet, Yunho was a great actor and nothing he didn’t want to shined through his façade.

“I just want to” he finally managed to say, his eyes going up again to meet Mingi’s timid one.

However, even with that situation, Mingi didn’t feel embarrassed or anything: he felt flustered at the request and kind of craving that kiss very much right then.

“Yeah...yeah why not. You can” Mingi said, his cheeks turning red when he saw the way Yunho’s smile brightened up at his answer.

Yunho caressed Mingi’s side with one of his hands – starting from the bottom of his back, where it rested during that conversation – and brought it to his face, brushing the burning skin under it with his thumb before coming closer with his face, letting his breath crush over Mingi’s lips.

“Thank you.”

The kiss started soft, Yunho pressed their lips in short, cute pecks letting Mingi adapt and melt at the touch. Mingi simply kept his arms around Yunho and let their legs intertwine before leaving a longer peck over the other's lower lip. With that, Yunho dipped more in the kiss, sucking at Mingi’s upper lip before asking permission to access his mouth with his tongue, which brushed on Mingi’s teeth and between both of their lips. Mingi let Yunho, parting them and nibbling at the other's before Yunho’s tongue finally brushed his, making the first naughty sound that awakened something into both of them.

Needy, they kept pushing the kiss deeper and deeper, Mingi let out a grunt at some point after Yunho pressed his whole body over him before sucking his tongue lascivious. Mingi brought one of his hands on the latter’s chest and let it stay there as they kept brushing their lips together, sucking and biting as if both of them have been unconsciously waiting for that moment to come.

Thus, when they parted, Mingi let out a whimper and Yunho huffed while smiling like a fool, catching breath just after leaving a little peck on the tip of his nose. Then he moved to leave a peck on the mole under Mingi’s eye making him chuckle cutely.

“I’ll need to get you some good lip balm and a nice lip scrub for those dry lips of yours. Those... incredibly soft sweet dry lips of yours.”

“Oh my God, Yunho. That’s diabetic.”

Both of them laughed and Yunho left another gentle peck over Mingi’s lips before burying his face between his blonde locks.

That bed was definitely warmer than his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo I was going to sleep but I had this quick idea for this drabble so here you go✨


End file.
